The Little Mer-Lioness
The Little Mer-Lioness is Another Cartoon Movie Spoof, Animal Style and Parody of "The Little Mermaid (1989)" is Created by CoolZDane. It appeared on YouTube on September 10, 2010. Cast: *Ariel - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Prince Eric - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Flounder - Young Thumper (Bambi) *Sebastian - King Julien (Madagascar) *Scuttle - Zazu (The Lion King) *King Triton - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Ursula - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Banzai and Shenzi (The Lion King) *Grimsby - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Carlotta - Kala (Tarzan) *Chef Louis - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Max - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Glut the Shark - himself *Vanessa - Bruma (Noah's Ark/Noah's Ark) *Priest - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Ariel's Sisters - Gloria (Madagascar), Kairel (Noah's Ark/El Arca), Leonette (The Jungle King), Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar), Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) and Master Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Harold the Seahorse - Mort (Madagascar) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - The Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2), Sailor Bear (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) and Luke (The Rescuers) *Sailors during Storm - Commander Vachir and his Rhino Guards (Kung Fu Panda), The Wildebeests and the Meerkats (The Lion King 1 & 1 1/2) and Prince John (Robin Hood) *Washerwomen - Lady Kluck and Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) and Winifred (The Jungle Book) *Jig Dancing Sailors - "Phony King of England" Dancers (Robin Hood) Scene Index: #The Little Mer-Lioness Part 1-"Fathoms Below"/Main Titles #The Little Mer-Lioness Part 2-Julian's Concert ("Daughters of Mufasa") #The Little Mer-Lioness Part 3-Nala at the Sunken Ship #The Little Mer-Lioness Part 4-Nala Meets Zazu #The Little Mer-Lioness Part 5-Zira Watches Nala #The Little Mer-Lioness Part 6-"Part of Your World" #The Little Mer-Lioness Part 7-To the Surface #The Little Mer-Lioness Part 8-The Storm at Sea #The Little Mer-Lioness Part 9-Simba is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") #The Little Mer-Lioness Part 10-"Under the Sea" #The Little Mer-Lioness Part 11-Nala's Hidden Treasure #The Little Mer-Lioness Part 12-Zira's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") #The Little Mer-Lioness Part 13-In Simba's Kingdom #The Little Mer-Lioness Part 14-Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") #The Little Mer-Lioness Part 15-A Tour of the Kingdom #The Little Mer-Lioness Part 16-"Kiss the Girl" #The Little Mer-Lioness Part 17-Zira Takes Charge #The Little Mer-Lioness Part 18-The Wedding Ship #The Little Mer-Lioness Part 19-The Sun Sets #The Little Mer-Lioness Part 20-Zira's Wrath #The Little Mer-Lioness Part 21-A Happy Ending #The Little Mer-Lioness Part 22-End Credits Dedicated To: *bibleanddisneyfan *dustin1202 *KARDisney *LionKingRulezAgain1 *MrWaltdisneyclassic Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid (1989) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: *The Lion King 1 *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1 1/2 *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) *Kingdom Hearts 2 Video Game *Bambi 2 *Madagascar 1 *Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) *The Jungle Book 1 *The Jungle Book 2 *Jungle Book: Born to be Wild (Cut Scenes) *Noah's Ark/El Arca (2007) *The Jungle King *Spongebob Squarepants (TV Show) *Kung Fu Panda 1 *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *The Rescuers *Robin Hood (1973) *Tarzan 1 (1999's Film) *Cats Don't Dance *Dumbo *The Aristocats *The Princess and the Frog *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *The Three Caballeros *Mary Poppins *The Rescuers Down Under *The Great Mouse Detective *Lady and the Tramp 1 Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs